Princess or Prince? (Pop REMAKE)
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: REMAKE, Ch. 1 Up!/Sebuah kesalah pahaman membuat ia tersakiti, terbuang dari satu-satunya tempat yang ia miliki, namun harapan tinggal harapan, akankah ia bisa mendapat kepercayaan lagi darinya?/ fic ini saya remake, akan ada perbedaan dengan cerita sebelumnya. Jadi silahkan dibaca ulang sekalian untuk mengingatkan readers ceritanya hehhe gomenna RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Remake**

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Rated:**

M

**Pairing:**

Sasuke X Naruto,

Sasuke X Naruko

Sai X Naruko

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Barbie as the Princess and The Pauper © William Lau

**Genre:**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, fantasy

**Warning:**

Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, , dll….

_**SHORT STORY**_

.

.

.

Sebelum kita beranjak ke cerita, akan kuperkenalkan terlebih dahulu para tokoh yang akan kumainkan dalam cerita kali ini.

Sang tokoh utama:

**Naruto**

Pemuda mungil berkulit tan bersurai pirang kusam, hidup miskin di tengah kota, namun, mata _sapphire _nya sangat mengagumkan, bercahaya layaknya langit. Satu hal, pemuda bertubuh pendek ini sangat mirip dengan sang puteri. Hanya saja, kulitnya lebih coklat dari kulit sang puteri serta _sapphire _nya lebih terang dari _sapphire _ sang putri. Dan aku rasa ia lebih manis dari sang putri.

**Namikaze Naruko**

Inilah sang puteri kerajaan konoha. Fisik tak jauh berbeda dengan si pemuda manis—Naruto. Hanya surai pirangnya lebih cerah. Untuk seorang bangsawan itu wajar saja. Bagaimana tidak setiap hari mendapatkan perawatan tubuh yang sangat memadai.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Pangeran kedua kerajaan Oto. Pemuda dingin dan sedikit arogan. Tampan. Bersurai raven. Tinggi. Berkulit putih. Sekilas nampak sempurna, namun isi hati siapa yang tahu?

**Uchiha Itachi**

Pangeran pertama kerajaan Oto sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke, penurut, baik, tampan, penyayang, tinggi, putih, surai hitam panjang, sifat akutnya yang tak lain adalah _brother complex_. Sedikitpun tak ada yang boleh melukai sang adik walau hanya ujung rambut. Atau siap-siap saja kau akan dibantai dengan mengenaskan olehnya.

**Kurama / Kyuubi**

Raja kerajaan Uzu. Surai merah. Tinggi. Tampan cenderung manis sih, punya badan yang err menggoda, pemarah, emosian, suka mengumpat, kasar, tapi hatinya bagai hello kitty. Masih ada hubungan dengan kerajaan konoha.

**Orochimaru**

Penasehat kerajaan Konoha. Licik. Egois. Suka memelihara binatang buas. Terutama ular kesayangannya, Manda. Punya segudang rencana jahat. Terobsesi ingin menjadi raja.

**Namikaze Kushina**

Ratu kerajaan konoha. Baik hati, cantik, kadang bersikap kasar, kalau marah suka melempar barang, anggun, ciri khasnya ia memiliki surai merah.

**Danzo Sai**

Pemuda tampan yang penuh dengan senyuman. Setiap menit bahkan setiap detik. Senyum itu tak akan pernah sirna dari wajah tampannya. Bekerja sebagai pengawal setia sang tuan putri.

**Nara Shikamaru**

Pemuda pemalas dengan otak yang ber IQ tinggi. Selalu setia menemani sang pangeran kedua kerajaan Oto. Bekerja sebagai penasehat sang pangeran.

**Sabaku Gaara**

Pemuda datar—wajahnya maksudku, bertampang biasa saja, punya pemikiran yang bagus, acuh dengan sekitarnya, bekerja sebagai penasihat raja Uzu.

.

.

Seperti yang telah kalian baca, tadi adalah para tokoh yang akan sering kalian temui di kisah ini. Sekarang secara singkat akan aku ceritakan permulaan kisah ini.

.

Berdirilah sebuah kerajaan megah di suatu masa. Raja yang memimpin sangat bijak. Sang ratu pun sangat cantik. Singkat cerita, setelah anak pertama mereka, kedua pasangan itu di karunia anak lagi oleh sang dewa.

Namun, hanya satu yang mereka selamatkan.

Satunya lagi, memiliki nasib yang kurang beruntung.

**Terbuang**

Sang anak pertama yang mengetahui itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia salah, kedua orang tua yang ia agung-agungkan ternyata begitu tega membuang saudara sedarahnya sendiri.

Tapi apa daya, ia hanya sosok bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun.

Usia yang sangat muda untuk menemui hal kotor di dunia.

Tapi bagaimana dengan makhluk kecil yang baru berusia sehari?

Ku rasa makhluk itu lebih pantas menyandang rasa **'kasihan'**

**Terbuang dari hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Mukashi Banashi

**Remake**

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Chapter 1 **

"**Mukashi banashi"**

Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita lama. Sangat lama. Aku sendiri tak tahu kapan kisah ini terjadi. Aku hanya pernah mendengar dari beberapa orang yang sudah tua—mungkin hidup disaat kisah ini terjadi. Mereka memberiku banyak sekali informasi yang tak pernah aku ketahui. Walaupun, aku sedikit harus memaksa mereka untuk memberikan ku kesempatan mendengar kisah yang hanya sempat didongengkan oleh kakekku—sekarang sudah meninggal—sewaktu masih kecil. Kisah itu, sejak awal tak membuatku merasa senang, namun entah bagaimana aku ingin tetap mendengar kisah itu berakhir. Dan disinilah aku, setelah mengumpulkan informasi dari banyak sumber—yang sudah kurekam—aku duduk di sebuah kursi dari bambu ditemani dengan segelas coklat hangat dan laptop yang menyala serta beberapa _tape_ disebelahnya. Aku masukkan kaset pertama kedalam _tape_ dan aku pun mulai mendengarkan kisah tersebut dari awal.

**~PoP~**

Langit hari ini nampak mendung. Namun, sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat para petani untuk menanam bibit padi di pematang sawah yang telah dibajak. Setidaknya, mereka tak merasakan panas matahari yang terik hingga hampir membakar kulit ari mereka kalau saja mereka tidak menggunakan pakaian dengan lapisan yang cukup tebal.

Tak jauh dari sawah yang terletak di sebuah desa, ada sebuah kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh Raja dan Ratu yang bijaksana. Kerajaan tersebut merupakan pusat kepemimpinan dari negeri Konoha. Penghuni kerajaan tersebut terlihat sibuk bergerak kesana kemari. Tentu saja, saat ini merupakan hari yang telah lama dinanti oleh semua orang terutama, keluarga kerajaan. Sang Ratu—Namikaze Kushina—tengah berjuang demi melahirkan sang jabang bayi yang masih berada dalam perut besarnya. Ini adalah anak kedua yang mereka nantikan. Sang Raja, terlihat sangat panik menanti kelahiran bayi mereka. Sedangkan sang putra—anak pertama mereka—hanya duduk sambil memandang kearah ayahnya yang membuatnya kesal.

"_Tousan_! Bisakah diam atau paling tidak duduk saja. Aku jadi pusing melihat _Tousan _mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu!" ayahnya berbalik dan menatap anaknya dengan alis terpaut.

"Ugh~tapi Kyuu~ _Kaasan_mu didalam sedang…ugh.." sang anak hanya menghela nafas berat.

"_Tousan_ pilih mana? Diam dan duduk disini atau aku ambilkan tali dan mengikat _Tousan_ di pohon itu?!" sang anak menunjuk sebuah pohon rindang yang rantingnya menyentuh jendela di sebelah mereka.

"Ugh… ba—baik.. _Tousan_ duduk.." ayahnya memilih mengalah. Pria tampan itu segera duduk tepat disamping sang anak.

"Itu lebih baik," ujar sang anak dengan suara rendah.

Sang ayah memang telah duduk dan diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Namun, kedua kakinya tak berhenti bergerak.

"_Tousan_!" sang anak menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Ugh?" pura-pura tidak tahu, sang ayah menatap polos ke arah anaknya.

"Diam _Tousan_! Atau aku umpankan _Tousan_ ke kandang peliharaanku?!" sang ayah nampak berjengit ngeri melihat sang anak.

" Ba—baik, Kyuu~" sang ayah diam. Tak bersuara. Tak bergerak. Dan tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Namun, tetap memasang wajah cemasnya.

"Kyuu, kira-kira adikmu nanti perempuan apa laki-laki?" sang ayah membuka suara.

"Bagiku tak masalah jika adikku perempuan atau laki-laki, yang penting dia bisa membuatku bahagia, _Tousan_.." ujar sang anak. Sang ayah nampak bangga mendengar jawaban sang anak.

"Terima kasih Kyuu…" sang ayah mengelus surai merah sang anak.

Oeekkk...Oekkk...Oeekkkk...

Sang ayah dan sang anak nampak terkejut begitu mendengar suara kecil nan nyaring dari depan kamar yang tengah mereka tunggui.

"Kyuu.. adikmu… adikmu…" sang anak hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang ayah.

Mereka berdua berdiri, tak sabar untuk menatap bayi mungil yang mereka nantikan. Pintu besar itu dibuka perlahan, sang ayah dan sang anak memasuki kamar tersebut. Menatap kearah ranjang berukuran besar dengan penuh haru. Sedikit demi sedikit kaki mereka melangkah mendekati ranjang. Namun, pandangan sang ayah perlahan memudar ketika menatap para tabib yang mengernyit kecewa kearahnya.

Sang istri yang telah berjuang nampak tertidur pulas diatas ranjang yang cukup berantakan. Sang anak dengan mata berbinar menatap kearah ranjang dan menemukan dua balutan dengan dua buah manusia _mini_ yang tertidur. Namun, pandangan sang anak berbeda dengan pandangan sang ayah.

"Ini akan menjadi suatu tragedi, yang mulia…" ungkap salah satu tabib.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sang ayah menatap ke arah kedua manusia mini itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kami harap yang terbaik, yang mulia. Masalah ini harus segera anda selesaikan. Jika tidak, hamba yakin pihak tetua akan mengambil tindakan yang lebih berat dari yang bisa anda bayangkan, yang mulia," ungkap tabib wanita itu.

"Kenapa bayiku harus ada dua?" ujar sang ayah lemah. Pikiran dan perasaannya tengah berperang. Di satu sisi sebagai seorang Raja, ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah tersebut, namun di satu sisi sebagai seorang ayah ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan.

"Yang mulia…"

"Yang mulia kami berharap pada keputusan anda,"

Sang ayah mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Sang putra yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya—bingung. Menatap bergiliran kearah sang ayah dan kedua tabib itu.

"_Tousan_…?" ujar sang anak penasaran.

Sang ayah perlahan mendekat kearah manusia _mini_ milik dirinya dan sang istri. Ia mencium pucuk kepala dua bayi kembar itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada dua bayi tersebut—sambil menangis. Ia mengecup lagi pipi gembil milik sang bayi. Ia menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sedih. Sang putra hanya mampu memperhatikan apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

Sang ayah kemudian mengangkat salah satu dari dua bayi itu.

"Aku ingin kau membawa si mungil ini pergi," ujar sang ayah menatap dua tabib wanita itu. Sang anak membelalakkan kedua mata mungilnya setelah mendengar perintah sang ayah.

"_Tousan_!" seru sang anak tak terima adik yang baru saja dilihatnya dibawa pergi.

"Aku mohon pada kalian, tolong selamatkan anak ini. Aku tak akan sanggup jika melihat dia menderita. Tolonglah.." kedua tabib itu memandang Raja mereka dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Kami mengerti yang mulia," sang tabib menerima bungkusan kain putih yang berisi makhluk mungil yang tengah tertidur didalamnya.

"Maafkan _Tousan_, sayang… _Tousan_ tidak bermaksud membuangmu, tapi, jika kau tetap disini, _Tousan_ tidak akan bisa melindungimu… Maafkan _Tousan_… Maafkan _Tousan_…" sang raja mengecup semua sisian wajah bayi mungil itu.

**:::PoP:::**

"Cerahnyaaaaa~" pemuda pirang bertubuh mungil meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit biru tanpa awan diatas kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang bibit padi untuk di tanam. Sudah 5 jam ia berada di pematang sawah, menanam padi sebagai salah satu kegitan rutinnya—pekerjaan tetapnya.

"Naruto! Kalau sudah selesai ayo kemari kita makan!" teriak Kiba—sang petani muda yang merupakan sahabat si pemuda pirang.

Pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya, "Ok! Sebentar lagi!" ia kemudian kembali menanam bibit padi yang hanya tinggal sedikit di tangannya.

"Yosh! Selesai ttebayo!" ia bersorak senang, melepas topi jerami yang ia gunakan, kemudian berlari menghampiri Kiba.

"Wah, ramen _ttebayo_!" serunya senang begitu melihat menu makan siangnya hari ini. setelah ia membersihkan tubuh dari lumpur ia pun duduk manis dihadapan Kiba.

"He he, seperti biasa ibuku tahu apa yang kau sukai, Naruto!" Kiba meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen dihadapan Naruto—pemuda pirang bertubuh mungil.

"_Hai, Itadakimasu_!" ia langsung menyeruput kuah mie dalam mangkuknya, memakan mie itu dengan kecepatan super—tak jelas antara lapar dan kalap.

"Enaakkkk!" serunya setelah menghabiskan makanan itu dengan tak bersisa.

"Tentu saja! Ibuku! Hehehe," sombong Kiba sambil memukul pelan dadanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak, Naru?" Naruto yang membereskan piring kotornya, menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Tinggal dua petak sawah lagi Kiba untuk hari ini," ujarnya. Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

"Yosh, setelah selesai kau langsung saja ke rumahku ya, ibuku pasti menunggumu," Naruto mengerti apa yang di ucapkan olehnya. Kiba memasukkan kembali piring serta mangkuk ke dalam bungkusan. Mengikatnya dengan rapi kemudian memanggulnya di pundak.

"Tentu, titip salam untuk bibi ya!" serunya ketika Kiba telah berada cukup jauh dari tempa ia berdiri.

"Ok!" balas Kiba sambil menyatukan jempol dan jari telunjuknya sehingga membuat sebuah bentuk O. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya pulang.

"Yosshhh! Sedikit lagi! Semangat Naru!" teriaknya memberi semnagat kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun mulai mengenakan topi jeraminya, dan menuju ke areal petak sawah yang terbentang dengan genangan air.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil bersurai pirang itu sejak kecil tak memiliki siapapun. Ia adalah anak yatim piatu—tak tahu dimana kedua orang tuanya, siapa ayah dan ibunya, apakah ia memiliki saudara atau tidak. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tau—kecuali 'mereka'. Ia yang sejak kecil hidup sendiri—tanpa penjaga, tanpa panutan—dikucilkan oleh sebagian orang. Mereka menganggap ia adalah anak haram—tanpa mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—anak yang tak diharapkan. Sejak kecil pula, ia sudah sering menerima cemooh, hinaan, sindiran—apapun itu—dari orang-orang sekitar. Hanya keluarga sahabatnya—Kiba—yang bersedia menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Beberapa kali terlintas dibenaknya untuk menghujat-Nya. Kenapa Ia memberikan hidup seperti itu untuknya. Namun, sekian waktu telah berlalu, ia mulai lelah menghujat sesuatu yang tak bisa disentuh namun memang benar-benar ada. Ia berusaha menerima hidupnya—menjalani dengan senyum merekah yang selalu ia tunjukan. Karena, ia sadar, ia tak akan mendapat apapun dengan menghujat-Nya.

Ia adalah Naruto—tanpa marga—pemuda manis bertubuh mungil bersurai pirang—kusam—dengan tanda lahir berupa kumis di pipinya dan bermata _sapphire _yang berkilau cerah.

**:::PoP:::**

"_Tousan_, apakah aku harus menikah secepat ini?" bisik Naruko—gadis cantik bersurai pirang—entah kepada siapa. Disana hanya ada ia dan sang pelayan setianya—Danso Sai—pemuda tampan dengan senyum yang selalu terpasang diwajahnya.

Tepat pagi tadi, sang Ratu—ibu dari gadis cantik ini—mengunjungi kamarnya. Sang Ratu tidak hanya sekedar untuk menjenguk sang anak, namun juga membawakan kabar yang membuat gadis cantik itu gelisah. Sang Ratu meminta kepadanya untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup—bukan tanpa alasan, meskipun begitu ia yang baru menginjak usia kelima belas tahun hanya mampu diam membeku, tak ingin menerima permintaan ibunya, dan juga tak ingin mengecewakan sang ibu.

Sang Ratu mengerti ketika ia melihat raut wajah sang anak yang cerah berubah menjadi muram. Memang permintaannya terdengar egois, tapi ia sudah cukup lama memikirkan ini. Ia melakukan ini untuk rakyatnya, dan tentu untuk putrinya juga. Tapi, pemikiran seorang ratu dengan putri itu berbeda—jauh.

"_Nee,_ Sai, apakah aku harus menikah secepat ini?" Naruko membalik tubuh rampingnya ke arah Sai. Menatapnya dengan sendu. Pertanyaan yang semula ia tujukan untuk sang ayah disana, kini ia pertanyakan kepada pelayan setianya.

"Maafkan saya Naruko-_hime_, pertanyaan itu tidak bisa saya jawab," masih dengan wajah itu, ia menatap Naruko.

"Aku bingung Sai, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ibunda, sedangkan hatiku sendiri belum siap," Naruko membalik lagi tubuhnya. Ia menatap bulan yang bercahaya di langit malam.

"Seandainya aku bukan _hime_, seandainya _tousan_ belum pergi…" lirihnya sedih. Ada setitik bulir air mata yang berada di kelopak matanya.

Sai yang merasa suasana berubah, mendekat kearah Naruko. Membawa selimut dengan bahan wol. Menyampirkan di sisian pundak sang putri.

"Anda tidak boleh sakit Naruko-_hime_," ujarnya sambil memasangkan selimut itu.

"Terima kasih Sai," Sai pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang," Naruko menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Merasakan dingin memasuki relung paru-parunya.

"_Hime, _ sebaiknya anda segera beristirahat," Sai menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruko.

"Sebentar Sai, aku hanya ingin melihat bulan itu lebih lama," tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah, _Hime_," ia pun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Naruko.

Berdiri dibelakang tubuh sang putri yang terlihat ringkih. Pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa menatap dengan sendu kearah punggu sang putri. Tak bisa untuk merengkuh tubuh itu—ia hanya seorang pelayan, bukan bangsawan.

**:::PoP:::**

"Bagaimana,_ Otouto_?" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sasuke.

"Menjauhlah sedikit, Itachi!" usir Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan tingkah Itachi.

"_Hidoi_!" teriak Itachi lebay.

"_Kaasan_, kenapa aku bisa punya kakak seperti dia?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya seraya menunjuk kearah Itachi.

"Ha ha ha, entahlah sayang, tanyakan saja pada _tousan_mu," ujar sang ibu yang mengerling jahil ke arah Sasuke.

"Tsk!" dengusnya kesal.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi aku mendengar kalau putri kerajaan Konoha akan mencari calon pendamping," Itachi kembali datang dengan membawa sebuah buah apel di tangannya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke nampak tak begitu tertarik. Ia masih berkutat dengan bilah pedang yang sedang ia bersihkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya, _Otouto_~" nada sing a song mengalun di bibir Itachi.

**CTIK**

Urat kesal milik Sasuke putus setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi yang seperti banci kaleng di perempatan jalan.

"Uwooo!" pekik Itachi ketika berhasil menghindar dari lemparan bilah pedang Sasuke.

"Berhenti menggunakan nada menjijikkan itu, Itachi!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Ba—baik otouto," Itachi kicep. Ia mengangkat bendera putih tanda menyerah. Ia masih sayang nyawa. Istri saja belum punya masak udah mati? Kapan dong dia dapat 'anu-anuan' sama si rambut merah?

"Tak ada salahnya Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau coba," sang ibulah yang kini meminta kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," dengan agak tidak rela ia menjawab keinginan sang ibu.

"Nah, itu baru putraku," di elusnya sayang kepala bersurai raven Sasuke.

"Huh, giliran _kaasan_ aja dia takluk, giliranku? Malah pedang melayang, ckckck," kesal Itachi sambil pundung si ujung ruangan istana.

**:::PoP:::**

"Malam ini bulan sangat terang!" Naruto berseru semangat sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

"Aku rasa akan ada hal bagus yang terjadi," ujar ibu Kiba.

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat sangat antusias.

"Begitulah. Nah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian, lalu bantu aku menjahit," ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ok bu/ Siap Bi!" balas mereka berbarengan.

Malam dengan sinar bulan terang menyinari pondok kecil sang petani miskin.

**:::PoP:::**

Pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terik—seolah tersenyum kearah manusia di bawahnya. Namun, tidak begitu dengan suasana hati dari gadis cantik ini. Wajahnya muram. Ada raut kesedihan tersirat di wajah cantiknya.

"Naruko-_hime_, hari ini anda akan bertemu dengan para pelamar anda," Sai memakaikan Naruko sebuah jubah bersulamkan benang sutra.

"Aku tahu Sai," ujarnya mengerti—dengan nada pasrah.

"Tapi mengapa anda berwajah seperti itu, _Hime_?" Sai mengikatkan tali di jubah itu, membentuk simpul pita.

"Memang wajahku seperti apa?" Naruko bertanya—tak ingin menyadari apa yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Lihatlah, _Hime_," Sai mengarahkan tubuh Naruko menghadap cermin. Disana, tergambar dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Naruko saat ini. Tak ceria, sama sekali tak ada senyum. Wajah yang datar—dengan gurat kesedihan.

"Anda terlihat tertekan, _Hime_," Suara Sai membuyarkan lamunan Naruko.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap tepat kearah Sai.

"Lalu, apa yang harusnya aku lakukan, Sai?" kini Naruko yang bertanya. _Sapphire_ redup itu semakin meredup.

"Jalani saja, jangan pikirkan apapun, ingatlah _jousama_, _Hime_," Sai berujar sambil memegang kedua sisi pundak Naruko. Menghantarkan hangat tubuhnya sebagai penyemangat.

"Akan ku coba," Naruko mengerti. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini ia lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Sai," ujarnya dengan senyum—sedikit dipaksakan.

Sai tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini, "Terima kasih kembali, Naruko-_hime_," kemudian ia menuntun gadis cantik itu menuju aula. Tempat dimana para pelamar menunggu kedatangannya.

**Next Chapter 2**

"**Kimi wa dare?"**

Fic ini saya _Remake _dengan mempertimbangkan saran dari pembaca.

Silahkan berikan review kalian untuk meneruskan ke cerita selanjutnya.

SALAM~

"Ku-Chan"


End file.
